


A Mini Flashpoint Paradox

by ariespeach



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariespeach/pseuds/ariespeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当诗岛刚站在自家公寓门口，打开大门的时候看到的竟然是……穿着女仆装的Chase？！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mini Flashpoint Paradox

#### Part1. 异象 

诗岛刚神清气爽地站在自己的公寓门口。今天的任务可以说是大成功，但也消耗了不少体力，他已经迫不及待地想回家好好睡一觉。拿出钥匙正要开锁的时候，房门却突然在他面前自动打开了。  
在惊讶的刚面前站着的是一个……穿着 **女仆装** 的Chase？！！！  
刚像一条被捞出水的鱼一样张大了嘴，说不出话来，难以抉择到底是Chase毫无预警地出现在自己家里更可怕还是Chase穿着女仆装更可怕，但只见Chase用那标志性的严肃的表情开了口：“欢迎回来，刚。”然后张开双臂稳稳地抱住了自己。  
被抱了个满怀的刚身体僵直一动不动，好半天才反应过来应该尽快逃离这个疑似脑回路进水导致短路的Roidmude，但在他终于取回了对身体的掌控正要用力挣脱的时候， Chase那快速放大的脸突然出现自己在眼前，然后结结实实地一口亲在了自己的嘴上。  
“啪”的一声，刚听到了自己脑中的那根理智之弦断掉的声音。  
  
十分钟之后  
“为什么你会在这里？！”刚坐在一地狼藉的客厅正中，怒瞪着经历了自己的怒火之后依然面无表情站在房门口的Chase。  
Chase微微皱起了眉：“是你的要求，你说这是人类的规则。”  
“我？！别开玩笑了！我怎么可能说出这种话！我又没疯！我才不想看到你穿着……”刚嫌弃地看了一眼穿着黑白配色小裙子的Chase，险些被他肩上那随风抖动的蕾丝花边闪了眼，“这什么鬼东西……还有……”想到刚才那个突如其来的吻，刚不由脸上一红，他赶紧摇了摇头逼自己不再去想那一幕。 _对了我还有很多东西要审问！_ “你为什么会在我家？你不是应该在日本，和进哥和姐姐在一起吗？”  
“因为我在跟你同居，所以我跟着你来了美国。”  
“哦原来是这样……等等同居？！！！话可别乱说，你懂不懂同居是什么意思？”  
“雾子说是相爱的两个人居住在一起的意思。”  
“对啊对啊，是相爱的两个人，相爱你懂不懂？我们俩之间怎么可能……是……”话正说到一半，刚突然发现在对面的客厅角橱上摆着几张镶框照片，相框制作精致看上去应该是一套，但是里面照片的内容……每一张都是刚和Chase在一起的合照，头碰着头，手牵着手，依偎在一起，笑容灿烂，连Chase都是难得一见的笑脸。  
他蹭蹭蹭地冲了过去，满脸不可思议的震惊表情，颤抖地拿起其中那张明显是自己和Chase正在接吻的侧脸照。  
“这是，什么鬼？”他喃喃自语道，不太确定是不是真的想从Chase那里知道答案。  
“进之介说这也是人类的规则，在结婚前要拍摄两个人幸福地在一起的照片放在家中。”  
“结……结婚？”  
“婚礼在这个周末，雾子和进之介来美国的机票已经买好。”  
“等等，谁的婚礼？”刚抬起头，他有种头重脚轻的感觉，就好像这一切都是在梦中，毫无真实感。  
“刚，你和我， **我们** 的婚礼。”如果刚仔细看Chase的话，会发现他脸上的每一个棱角似乎都柔和起来，那是一种很难在一个roidmude脸上看到的，类似于温柔的表情。  
但是很可惜，此时的刚已经什么都看不到了，他两眼发黑，一头栽倒在地。  
  


#### Part2. 初始

Chase不明白今天回到家的刚为什么反应这么不对劲。  
他们已经一起来美国——用雾子的话来说就是同居了——一年多。拥抱也好亲吻也好，甚至更深入的交流活动，都早已成为两人之间的常态。  
包括这身古怪的裙子，也是两周前的某天，回到家的刚面带狡黠的笑容，把一包东西硬塞到他怀里。面对他的一脸茫然刚只是伸出一只手指“这也是人类的规则！”，还巴拉巴拉说了一堆“人家家的妹抖都是在主人回来时穿着这样的小裙子一边说‘欢迎回家’一边向主人献上一个吻”。Chase不明白自己明明是男人为什么要穿成女仆的样子，但看着刚那明显有点心虚又强撑着摆出主人架子的模样，便什么都没再问便穿上了。  
裙子这种东西在打扫家务的时候很不方便，但既然刚喜欢，那就随他的意愿吧。  
  
雾子曾经叹息地说Chase你不能这样溺爱刚，他会被你惯坏的。  
Chase不理解什么叫 **溺爱** 。溺爱的定义是过分、过头的爱。但是爱为什么会过分呢？如果爱一个人不就应该把最好的东西都给他，尽可能让他快乐吗？  
他只是喜欢看到刚开心的样子，刚那肆意的笑容，眼神中传达出来的自信和骄傲，神采飞扬，这些都让他感到深深地满足。  
他再也不想回到那样的过去，自己仍对人类的感情一无所知，被刚扯着衣领大吼“我要消灭你！“，在那双眼睛之中只有仇恨和愤怒。  
  
是从什么时候开始的？大约是两年前的那场决战前后，刚和他之间仿佛发生了某种微妙的化学反应。他发现自己越来越关注刚的一举一动，而且某一天他突然意识到，自己对刚的关心并不仅仅是因为刚是人类而人类是他的保护对象，也不仅是因为刚是雾子的弟弟而如果他受伤雾子会伤心。  
包括在决战那天，当蛮野对解除变身的刚发动了抡起了斧头，同样脱离变身状态的自己什么都没有想便冲到了刚的面前，要为他挡住那足以致死的攻击。  
他保护刚，是因为他想这么做。不是因为程式的设定，也不是为了别人，而是出于自身的意愿。  
他不是没有想过，如果在那千钧一发的时刻，那个突然出现的白紫色相间的神秘骑士没有在斧子落下之前轰飞蛮野，自己会不会就那样死了。他从来没有畏惧过死亡，甚至在最后的决战之前就已经做好了自我牺牲的心理准备。因为作为原型Drive，为保护人类而死可以说是他的使命；作为被雾子拯救的人，为雾子所爱的人而死他心甘情愿。但他还是忍不住想，如果在那个时候自己真的死了，失去了未来的一切可能性，再也没有机会去了解刚对自己真实的想法，会不会是种遗憾。  
所以他很感激神秘骑士的出手相助，虽然两年过去了特状课挖地三尺都没有查出他到底从哪里来的，真身是谁，又为何要帮助他们。  
但Chase对他隐隐地有种熟悉的感觉。说不上来为什么，只是那个白紫色的骑士在击倒蛮野之后回过头来向自己和刚所在的方向深深地看了一眼，虽然无法看到那头盔之下的表情，但Chase莫名有种感觉，对方的眼神中包含了很多、很多。  
  


#### Part3. 梦魇 

硝烟的气味，手中冰冷的躯体，喉咙因为吼叫而疼痛，再也哭不出来。  
大口地喘着粗气，诗岛刚从床上弹了起来。  
那股血腥的味道仿佛还缠绕在他的鼻腔之中，一时间无法分辨是噩梦还是现实。  
但是睁开眼的时候，一个熟悉的面孔就在自己面前，而且那脸上的表情仿佛是……关心？  
刚的思绪还沉浸在刚才那触目惊心的画面之中无法转动，看到Chase的一瞬间他几乎是跳了起来，一把抱住了眼前的那个人。  
“好了……Chase……”  
  
Chase愣了一下，他不是没见过缺乏安全感的刚，但是如此……失魂落魄的刚，他是第……第二次见到。  
上一次是在进之介被宣告死亡之后，当刚从Brain那里夺来了平板，却毫无成功的喜悦，只有对进之介见死不救那深深的内疚和痛苦。那时的Chase还不懂得如何安慰人类。  
但是现在他已经学会了。  
抬起手轻轻地拍了拍刚的背，然后揉了那头杂乱的头毛，Chase温柔地用双手捧住对方的脸颊，闭上眼睛，缓缓地向刚的脸上凑了过去……  
“哐当！”Chase被一股大力推倒在床下。他惊讶地睁开眼，看到刚依然坐在床上，紧紧地抱住裹在身上的被子，张口结舌，满脸通红得仿佛要爆炸。  
  
此时的刚来不及擦干脸上还残留的泪痕，满脑子只有刚才在眼前放大的Chase的脸，虽然对方难得的一脸温柔，但那一幕对刚与其说是惊喜不如说是惊吓。几个小时前的回忆终于在刚的脑中逐渐清晰。  
Chase……Chase在我家……Chase和我同居中……Chase要和我结婚了……！！！！！  
“ **这他妈到底是怎么一回事啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！** ”刚的哀嚎声回荡在整个居民楼之中。  
  
“所以说，我们两个已经在一起一年多了，而且下周就要结婚？”  
“是的，你都不记得了吗，刚？”  
“呃，确实，这跟我的记忆有那么一点点的出入……啊，可能就是所谓的失忆？”刚略微心虚地回答。  
“失忆，嗯，”Chase点了点头，认真地思考着关于失忆的认知，以及处理方法，“‘失忆是由于脑部受创和打击产生的意识、记忆、身份、或对环境的正常整合功能遭到破坏，因而对生活造成困扰，而这些症状却又无法以生理的因素来说明。’刚，你今天战斗中头部受伤了吗？”  
“我……不知道？我以为今天的任务完成得挺顺利。”刚耸了耸肩。  
“我联络过哈雷博士，他说你今天没有受到任何外伤，离开实验室的时候精神也很正常。也许创伤是来自回家的路上。”  
“嗯……我也不记得有发生过什么。”  
“我们来从头理一下，你的记忆哪里出了问题。两年前在日本的事记得吗？”  
“跟进哥和姐姐一起和Roidmude战斗，你死皮赖脸地加入我们，最后我们一起……”刚停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，“一起打倒了蛮野？”  
Chase皱了皱眉，“还有个神秘骑士——”话没说完便被刚打断。“啊我知道，白紫色的那个对吧？简直帅翻了，招式酷炫，一上来就压制住黄金Drive……”刚的眼睛里闪着光，滔滔不绝地讲了起来。默默地注视着和几分钟之前判若两人、一脸神采飞扬的刚，Chase一点都不想打断他，任由他把话题带跑。  
反而是刚察觉到Chase一声不吭专注地盯着自己，心里不由有点发毛，闭上了嘴。  
“咳，还有什么问题吗？”刚尴尬地问。  
“在那之后的两年，你记得多少？”  
“呃……我回到了美国，和哈雷博士一起研究新的Mach系统。每天就是训练、测试、研究数据，和偶尔冒出来的Roidmude残党战斗，无聊极了。”  
Chase点头，“和事实差不多，看来只有我和你在一起的事情全部忘了。”  
这句话并不是问句。而且刚很清楚这说法虽然不太准确，但从某种程度上来说是事实。  
Chase移开了一直注视着刚的视线，转头看向窗外即将落山的夕阳，应该是在思考什么。但是从刚的角度看着窗外的霞光映着Chase那张异于常人俊美的侧脸，沿着轮廓镀上了一层朦胧的金色，不知为何鼻头一酸。然后他用力地摇了摇头。  
不对不对，我为什么会觉得这个Roidmude感觉很落寞，他只是一个机器人啊！怎么会有人类的感情……说来我到底是怎么跟他搞到一起？！  
刚不由好奇起来，“对了，要不你跟我说说，我们俩是怎么在一起的？”  
Chase的头转了回来，深深地看着刚。那眼神里包含了太多连作为人类的刚都无法解读的东西，刚不由怀疑到底是自己看花了眼脑补太多，还是这两年中这个机械生命体真的学会了人类的感情？但是那眼神只是一瞬，Chase便恢复了平常那副面无表情的样子。  
他平静地开口：“庆功宴上你喝醉了酒，我送你回家，你很生气，说我不该救你，控诉我对你好只是为了接近雾子，然后你满口酒气亲了我——”  
“等等等等！你，你，是 **我** 主动亲了 **你** ？？”  
“是的，然后你咬我的脸，开始脱掉我的衣服，解开我的裤子，然后——”  
“停！别说了，我不想再听下去了，”从别人口中听到自己酒后失态而且失态得如此流氓，刚简直欲哭无泪。光是Chase那毫无起伏的叙述都让他脑补出了那不堪的画面，脸已经烫得要烧起来，再听下去他觉得自己真的要爆炸了。  
Chase遵照指示停了下来，仔细打量着把整个脑袋都包进被子里、很明显一时半刻不想再说话的刚，过了一会儿才再次开口：“当时你出于被酒精麻痹意识不清的状态，所以你不必为当时发生的事情负责。  
_我当然不会为我没做过的事负责！_ 刚不禁在脑内咆哮了起来。但是现在，他只想静静……别问我静静是谁！  
  


#### Part4. 违和 

今天的刚很奇怪。——Chase下了结论。  
首先，刚居然拒绝他的亲吻。要知道原本在两人的关系中，刚通常是主动的那一个。不仅仅是在第一次刚在酒醉之后和他进行的超越普通朋友交往的行为中，之后的大部分时候，都是由刚来主导。这不能怪Chase总是被动，因为作为Roidmude，这方面人类行为的知识对他来说是一个真空地带。所以他后来不得不连接网络补充了很多人类的知识，才能做到每次都让刚满足而归。  
根据网络上的知识，二十岁左右对于人类男性来说是生理需求最强的年龄段，所以Chase从来不介意刚一次又一次的索取，反正对于Roidmude来说体力是最不用担心的问题。而且听着刚充满情欲地喊着自己的名字，Chase的心中升起了一种比得到生理高潮更为满足的感觉。  
但是这样的刚，每天回到家都要求一个例行kiss的刚，明明前两天还和自己折腾了一整晚的刚，今天却突然拒绝了身体接触。这可以说是异常。  
其次，刚对自己的态度变了。倒不是说变得奇怪，而是像退到了两年前，Chase作为假面骑士加入特状课的时候。  
Chase曾花了很长时间才弄懂人类对自身的感情并不总是诚实的。比如两年前的刚就是典型的例子。那时的刚毫不掩饰对Chase的敌意和厌恶，处处针对，甚至一言不合就拳脚相加（虽然大部分时候Chase都能接下或者躲开）。那时的Chase以为刚是真的仇恨自己。  
后来Chase才明白人类感情的复杂，以及外在表现出的讨厌，并不一定代表对方真正的心情。而诗岛刚仅仅是无法面对自己被一个Roidmude——他曾经发誓要全部消灭的对象——所吸引的事实，就好像如果承认了这一点，就会背叛曾经的誓言，再无立场同Roidmude战斗。这份纠结造成了他对Chase复杂、矛盾的态度——即使嘴上口口声声地否认对方是同伴，但是在战斗中毫无保留地照顾着对方的后背，尽力支援；即使从来不给对方摆好脸色看，却比任何人都在意对方的一举一动。  
这个心结，在最强的敌人黄金Drive被打倒，蛮野的阴谋破灭之后，意外地解开。酒精起了很大的作用——Chase感谢这项人类的伟大发明，尽管身为机械生命体的自己不会受到这种化学物质的影响——而终于放下了独自背负多年的重担的诗岛刚，第一次能够放纵身心，去试着追求自己真正想要的东西。  
那正好也是Chase所寻求的。当一切连接上的时候，宛如多日以来一直缠绕着思考回路的那些藤蔓被一扫而空，心中所有那些说不清道不明的感觉突然都有了答案。  
想和刚在一起，想一直都和刚在一起，想保护刚，想和刚一起得到幸福……  
从泊进之介、诗岛雾子、特状课的众人和诗岛刚身上懂得了友情、亲情还有爱情的Roidmude，从那一刻开始，终于成为了 **完整** 的人类。  
  
在战斗结束之后，已经习惯了独自一人生活的刚虽然依旧没有搬去跟姐姐雾子一起住，但出乎所有人意料的是，在雾子的请求之下他竟同意了Chase和自己一起居住，这样Chase就不用像以前那样蜗居在Drive Pit里。雾子很欣慰弟弟终于接受了Chase作为同伴，但在那时没有人知道，在刚和Chase之间还有那样一个难以启齿的小秘密。  
于是从一次意外的放纵，演变成一夜又一夜的情不自禁。在所有人中，大概只有泊敏锐地察觉到刚和Chase之间的氛围变得有些不一样了，但他一直保持了乐见其成的沉默。当他们终于手拉着手站在Drive Pit向众人坦白时，雾子惊讶了不到三秒便几乎喜极而泣。她的英雄终于成为了她真正的家人，而她最牵挂的弟弟也心有所属有了归宿，可以说这是以前的她从未预料的最好结果。其他人也很快接受了这个事实，因为说真的，在经历了那么多战斗，亲眼看了那么多生命的逝去，几乎和重要的人永别之后，看着那些为了人类、为了他人而战斗的男孩们寻找到了属于自己的幸福，除了为他们高兴和祝福之外还能做什么？  
你看，人类有的时候也能这样简单。  
  
自那之后，刚也改变了许多。他不再需要像以前那样否认自己的内心，用恶毒的话语来掩饰真正的心情，用谎言来掩盖对别人的关心。他变得更开朗，是真正的开朗而非用浮夸和轻浮来隐藏内心的沉重。他开始经常对Chase展开笑容，不是那种充满讽刺的嘲笑或者冷笑，而是发自内心的快乐。虽然他还是经常逞强不愿服输，但渐渐地也会向Chase展现自己脆弱的一面，坦率地接受对方的安抚和关怀。他越来越依赖Chase，无论是时不时的索吻，还是习以为常的拥抱，或是十指相扣的双手，Chase从来都不知道刚是如此依恋身体接触的人。毕竟，Chase最一开始认识的诗岛刚浑身都是刺、将一切都拒之门外，只能远远窥得一二。只有当他收起了刺，打开了门，才能触碰到那颗柔软的心，以及能将周围一切照亮的光芒。  
  
注视着因为这两年来发生的事而郁闷地龟缩在被子里不愿出来的刚，Chase难以觉察地暗中叹了一口气。  
刚 **失忆** 了。  
所以他不记得和Chase在一起的生活，不记得他是如何给Chase带来了完整的作为人类的情感，帮Chase成为了一个真正的人类。  
这个解释很合理，可以完美地解释刚的变化，但不知为何，Chase始终有种不对劲的感觉，似乎这并不是真相。Chase也说不出什么理由，只是有这样一种感觉，眼前的刚，还瞒着他一些东西，很重要的东西。  
但是如果刚不愿意说的话，他也不会勉强。  


#### Part5. 镜头 

刚要求Chase发誓做到几件事，在姐姐和进哥来美国参加他们的“婚礼”之前：  
第一，告诉自己这两年来的所有事情，事无巨细无论大小（除了某种活动的详细描述，刚暂时还没法面对这个），尤其是姐姐、进哥知道的每件事都要说清楚，以免穿帮。  
第二，不能告诉姐姐、进哥以及其他任何人关于自己失忆的事情，免得他们担心。而且如果有人产生疑心，Chase必须为自己打掩护。  
第三，在姐姐和进哥来美国的期间，自己会配合Chase扮演好情侣、未婚夫夫的角色，瞒住姐姐他们直到婚礼结束，等他们离开美国之后再来讨论两人今后怎么办。  
_离婚！一定要离婚！开玩笑我可不要跟一个无趣的机器人绑定在一起过一辈子！_ 刚的内心怒吼着。  
Chase倒是很平静地接受了刚的全盘要求。这有点出乎刚的意料，如果是普通人的话，恋人突然失忆要和自己分手，难道不该想办法挽留一下？倒不是说Chase苦苦求他不要离开自己他就会心软，但是什么也不做，这样也太……  
_不愧是Roidmude，所谓的感情也不过如此而已吧。_ 刚忍不住心中发出了一声冷笑。  
  
一切的准备都进行得蛮顺利，除了有的时候……  
刚目瞪口呆地看着摆在教堂入口那一整面墙的照片，满满的都是自己的、Chase的、自己和Chase在一起的照片。大部分双人照很明显都和家中摆着的相框是同一个系列，还有一些是自拍，单人的则偏日常。作为一个自由摄影师，刚一眼就能看出Chase的照片几乎都是出于自己的手笔。熟悉的对焦方式，擅长的构图，偏爱的配色，而且很容易辨认出那些照片都是用心拍摄下来的。Chase俊美的侧脸，无邪的睡颜，逆光的轮廓，专注的表情，翘起的嘴角，像孩子一般纯真的笑脸，各种各样的Chase，刚从未见过这个Roidmude拥有如此之多的表情，就像……就像一个真正的人类一样。  
刚的单人照片则毫无技术，一看就是外行人的拍摄。各种对焦错误、奇葩的构图，占了画面一大半的脸，甚至还有只拍下半个人的画面。他忍不住开口问Chase水平这么烂的照片是谁拍的，虽然他心里已经有了大概的答案。  
“全都是我拍的，”Chase毫无羞愧地回答。  
“果然是你这家伙。不会拍就别拍好吗！我英明神武的样子都被你拍得这么瞎眼，为什么还要放到照片墙上，太丢人了……”看着一张照片上自己摆着帅气的姿势却因为镜头抖动而重影得像个幽灵，刚不由痛苦地捂上眼睛。这根本就是对摄影艺术的亵渎！  
“因为你说你喜欢。”  
听到这个出乎意料的回答，刚禁不住看向Chase。对方似乎没注意到他投来的视线，依然专注地望着照片墙，湿润的嘴唇抿成一条线，只有微微上扬的嘴角泄露了他的心情。好奇地顺着Chase的目光，刚的视线落到了一张自己的照片上，画面上抱着一大捧鲜花的自己面颊绯红，笑容羞涩而又甜美。（PS.参考杀青照阿友单人的那张）  
有点好奇的刚张开口正想发问，Chase仿佛知道他想问什么一般做出了回答：“那是在我向你求婚的时候拍的。我不知道该怎么做，就打电话请教了雾子和进之介，他们教我怎样给你一个惊喜。”  
“于是我就答应了？”脱口而出的时候刚有点想抽自己，这不是明摆着的嘛，否则我们现在站在教堂门前是为了准备啥。  
“……是的，”Chase转过脸看向刚，“美国2015年就已裁定了同性婚姻在全境合法，后来我才知道，那时你要我陪你来美国，就一直在等这一天。”  
“这一天……”也就是后天的婚礼……望进Chase那双仿佛在诉说着情感的深邃眼神，刚的心跳几乎漏了一拍，然后有一股愧疚在心中升起。只有自己知道，那个和Chase在一起生活了两年的诗岛刚，那个爱着Chase的诗岛刚，那个想和Chase共度一生的诗岛刚，也许已经不复存在。  
  


#### Part6. 黎明之前 

当雾子和进之介抵达机场到达大厅的时候，便被迎面而来的弟弟抱了个满怀。大概是半年多没见的缘故，弟弟显得比平时更为兴奋，对姐姐嘘寒问暖说个不停，最后连进之介都忍不住宠溺地摸乱了刚的头发，刚似乎毫不在意，抬头报以大大的笑脸。  
  
Roidmude绝大部分已经被消灭的现在，特状课被并入搜查一课，工作愈发繁忙。进之介和雾子只请到了四天的假期来美国参加弟弟的婚礼。从Chase那里得知这件事的时候刚明显松了口气，但是当听说雾子已经怀孕两个月时他不由跳了起来。  
“姐姐怀孕了？！孩子是谁的？快告诉我是进哥啊！”  
“是的，进之介和雾子去年结婚的。这个你也忘了吗，刚？”Chase皱了皱眉，连最重要的姐姐的事情都忘了，刚的失忆果然很严重。  
“呃，是啊。太好了，姐姐和进哥终于结婚了！”这两个总是不愿面对彼此之间感情的笨蛋终于走到了一起，而且也不用再因为担心自己而把终身大事一再往后拖，刚真心为他们感到高兴，不由咧开嘴笑了起来，但很快又想到什么，深深地皱起了眉。  
“等等，怀孕了姐姐还要去警局上班？太危险了吧！课长也太过分了，难道不应该给她带薪休假一直休到孩子生下来吗？”撸起袖子，刚恨不得立刻杀到特状课对课长进行抨击。  
“人类的规则我不太了解，但继续上班是雾子自己要求的。”  
“呜啊啊啊啊，真是的，姐姐还是这样不懂得照顾自己嘛，进哥也不管管她，姐姐真是个大笨蛋，”刚絮絮叨叨地埋怨道。  
好像你也没资格说你姐姐吧……Chase很明智地把这一句吐槽憋回去没说出口。  
  
于是在雾子和进之介来到美国的期间，为了照顾姐姐（和未来的小侄子），刚忙前忙后，把一切工作都揽到了自己身上，“进哥只要陪姐姐好好玩就行啦~”“要跑腿拎东西的活都交给我吧！”“Chase保护好姐姐，决不能让姐姐受到一点点伤害！！”这使得本来还想帮忙为第二天的婚礼做最后准备的雾子都只好无奈地放手什么都不管。  
“刚是想让我过上公主的生活吗？”雾子一点都不习惯这样夸张的对待，但还是很感动于弟弟的贴心。  
“姐姐永远都是我心中的公主，”深情地注视着姐姐的刚就差单膝下跪行吻手礼了。  
“好啦好啦，这么甜的嘴还是留给你的另一半吧，”盈盈地笑着，雾子对一旁的Chase使了个眼色。  
但雾子没有得到预料中的回应，无论是傲娇发言还是独占宣告都没有，刚仿佛想到了什么，表情僵住了，然后机械地别开了脸，仿佛在逃避大家的视线，脸上还有一丝不易察觉的红色。  
雾子和进之介对视了一眼，正想说什么，Chase突然搂上刚的肩，在他脸颊快速地吻了一下，好吧这一回刚连脖子都红了，他动了动胳膊想要推开Chase，但没有用上什么力。  
“抱歉，雾子，我想他只是有点害羞，”Chase向他们解释道，表情平静，和平常一样坦诚直白。  
“谁，谁害羞了啊！”刚终于发力甩开了Chase，咬起下嘴唇微微撅着，“你不要总是突然袭击好不好，我只是措手不及而已。”  
看着弟弟这令人熟悉的别扭反应，雾子不由噗嗤地笑了出来。  
这个尴尬的小插曲很快就被大家抛在脑后。  
  
大约当晚的午夜时分，Chase静悄悄地推开阳台的门，迎着微凉的冷风，注视脚下灯红酒绿的城市。  
这几天两人一直都是分房睡，但雾子和进之介来之后，刚坚持要把主卧的大床留给怀孕的姐姐和姐夫，自己只好勉强在客房和Chase挤一张床。入睡前刚还对Chase强调决不准对自己动手动脚，但是沉入梦乡之后，他自己便毫无知觉地张开手脚，大大咧咧地压在了Chase的身上。  
这让Chase难以入眠。虽然身为Roidmude的他并不是很需求睡眠，但他喜欢抱着刚躺在柔软的床上，闭上眼睛，听着对方稳定的心跳声，还有细微的呼吸声，感受对方皮肤上的温暖。这让他有种活着的感觉。  
望着压着胸口上的那只白皙的胳膊，Chase犹豫地抬起手，不知道应该把它推开，还是像以前那样紧紧抱住，最后他选择了缓缓地起身，把整张床留给了刚。  
  
Roidmude敏锐的听力察觉到身后的房门轻轻打开再关上的声音。Chase没有回头，从稳健的脚步声中他便知道来者是谁。  
“也睡不着吗，嗯？”进之介一边说一边打了个哈欠。  
“雾子睡了？”Chase没有回答这个答案显而易见的问题。  
“嗯，精力充沛地拉着我陪她看了好几集电视剧，现在终于睡着了。”  
“人类要调整时差真是麻烦。”  
“哈哈是啊，”进之介走到Chase身边，和他一起远望城市的夜景。  
“对了，你和刚……还好吗？没有吵架吧？”进之介的语气中有一丝犹豫，仿佛不确定该不该问出这个问题。  
“我们很好，刚只是有点紧张，这是婚前焦虑症的典型症状，”Chase毫无停顿地流畅作答。刚早已为这种情况做好了准备，这可以说是个万用的借口。  
“哈，也是。终于等到这一天了，紧张很正常。我和雾子结婚的时候，雾子差一点就要当落跑新娘了呢，”进之介想起当初那有惊无险的闹剧，不由笑了起来。  
Chase点了点头，表示理解。两人沉默了好一会儿，Chase才再次开口。  
“进之介，我是一个Roidmude，并非人类，这样真的好吗？”  
进之介明白Chase的顾虑，“你爱刚，刚也爱你，那不就成了。为什么又有疑问？我以为求婚前那次谈心已经让你想明白了。”  
“如果有一天，我和刚不在一起了，你和雾子会怎么想？”  
“喔，这个我们可真没想过，”听到这个问题，进之介有点惊讶，他想了一会儿，斟酌着自己的用词，“嗯……我和雾子希望你和刚能够永远幸福地在一起，像童话故事里面一样happily ever after。但如果有一天，你们发现对方并不是最适合自己的那个人，在经过了深思熟虑之后决定分开，我们也会尊重并支持你们的选择。爱情和婚姻是你们两个人的事情，我们不会给你们任何压力。你明白吗，Chase？”  
Chase思考了半晌，“这也是人类的规则？”  
“哈哈，可以这么说吧，这就是 **家人** 的规则，”进之介揽上Chase的肩，用力搂了搂，“Chase，你一定要记住，不管有没有这场婚姻的联系，你都是我和雾子的家人，和刚一样。我们很关心你们，所以有什么烦恼的事就跟我们说，我和雾子永远都是你们的后盾。”  
Chase闭上了眼睛，他能感受隔着衣服传来的进之介的温暖，让他感到安宁。他并不想瞒着进之介和雾子这么重要的事，但那是刚的要求。不管刚变了多少，诗岛刚就是诗岛刚，他尊重刚的每一个选择。因为就算不是恋人，不是伴侣，刚依然是他的家人。  
“谢谢你，进之介。”  
  


#### Part7. 轮回 

准备充分的婚礼顺利地画上了完美的句号。虽然整个过程都让诗岛刚感到无比尴尬，尤其是在牧师指示下的当众一吻，但好在自己强装镇定地坚持下来了。而且当本来就俊美得不像普通人类的Chase穿着一身笔挺的黑色礼服走向自己的时候，配合着教堂里的音乐，还真的有那么一点点让人动心——当然，刚是不会承认这一点的。  
这对新婚小夫夫第二天去机场送走雾子姐和进哥之后，刚终于松了一口气。  
很好，接下来只要去把离婚手续办掉就可以彻底摆脱这个机器人啦！回家的路上，刚暗自盘算着接下来自由的单身生活会多么轻松愉快，但是他还是时而忍不住瞥向Chase。对方还是一副标准的面无表情，刚发现自己又读不出来这个机器人的想法了，仿佛过去那几天中如同人类一样充满感情的Chase只是海市蜃楼顷刻便逝。不知为何，这让刚感觉很不是滋味。  
  
然而意外总是在毫无防备的情况下发生。  
不知从哪里出现的Roidmude突然攻击了没来得及变身的两人。在电光火石之间，想要逃离已经来不及了，Chase一把将刚拉到自己身后，用肉身挡下了敌人的一击，闷哼了一声便倒在地上。  
刚的眼球都爆出了血丝，他用最快的速度变身Mach，放必杀消灭了想逃跑的凶手，然后扑向躺在地上一动不动的Chase。  
血……到处都是鲜血，令人窒息的血腥味扑面而来。  
熟悉的紫色身影躺在自己怀里，浸染在大片大片的血色之中，一如在过去两年中无法摆脱的那个梦魇，与回忆中的那个画面重合在一起。  
“Chase……Chase……为什么……不，起来，给我起来啊！”刚狠狠地攥着Chase的衣领，不敢向腹部那狰狞的伤口再看一眼。他几乎绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
为什么这样的事还是会发生，我明明已经……  
就在此时，刚感觉到一只手覆在自己的脸上，隔着Mach的面具仿佛都能感觉到掌心的温度。睁开眼，看到的是Chase的笑容。不是驾照上那种好像被别人附身一般的夸张笑脸，也不是平常的那种淡到难以识别的微笑，而是一种如释重负、发自内心的笑容。  
“你没事就好，刚……”  
刚愣了一下，从嗓子里发出一声又像笑又像哭的声音，“为什么，每次都是这句话……混蛋，谁要你救我啊！每次，每次都是这样，也不问问我是不是想要你救……”  
“因为我不希望你死……”Chase的声音渐渐低了下去，他毕竟是Roidmude，很清楚自己的伤势有多严重，如果说有什么悔恨的话，就是无法继续陪着刚走下去，“对不起，刚……”  
“不！我不会再让这种事发生。Mad Doctor……对了用Mad Doctor的话！”  
Chase很想告诉刚别白费力了，Mad Doctor在日本的进之介那里，距离美国隔着一个太平洋，绝对是赶不上了，但是他已经没有力气再度开口。  
刚也想到了这一点，但是他并没有放弃。诗岛刚从来都不放弃，他会用自己的努力去争取想要的东西。  
诗岛刚看着即将陷入昏迷的Chase，毫不犹豫地从背包中掏出一个Signal Bike，把它插入腰部的Mach驱动器，然后按下开关。  
一阵绚烂的光影效果之后，白紫色的骑士出现在Mach原本所在的位置上。  
他低下身，小心翼翼地抱起Chase，尽量不牵动他的伤口，然后抬起头，确定了方向和路线。  
  
几乎一瞬间之后，在日本久琉间驾驶执照考场的地下，Drive Pit的大门被重重地撞开。  
正在调整腰带桑的特状课众人惊讶地抬起头，视线汇聚在门口，目瞪口呆。  
那个横空出世随即消失无踪的白紫色假面骑士正喘着粗气靠在门旁，怀中抱着的那个浑身是血昏迷着的人是Chase？！  
“Mad Doctor！进哥快救Chase！给我MAD DOCTOR！”  
一眼扫过去意识到Chase的状况非常糟糕，进之介来不及疑惑白紫色骑士的声音为何那么熟悉，便回身抓起那个Shift Car，挥手抛给了对方。  
白紫色骑士扬手接住小车，另一只手举起Shooter，行云流水地将小车插入，然后毫不犹豫地一枪打在Chase的胸口。  
Chase即使在昏迷中还是发出了痛苦的呜咽声，其余的人什么话都说不出口，只能屏息凝神地看着那两人的状况。半分钟之后，Chase的伤口以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，脸上也重新有了血色，白紫色骑士才终于放下枪，大家悬着的心也跟着放下了。进之介那源自警察的敏锐观察力发现这个假面骑士拿着Shooter的手还在微微颤抖。  
库里姆那半机械化的声音打破了这片沉默。  
“白紫色的假面骑士，你究竟是谁？”  
被问到的人终于从一直紧盯着Chase的状态中回过神，他抬头看向库里姆，然后移向进之介和凛奈他们，最后仿佛是心虚地瞥了一眼站在最角落的雾子，犹豫着要不要说出真相。  
“刚，你是刚对吧？”进之介决定还是问出口。  
看到进之介那“一切都连上了”的表情，刚知道抵赖也已经无济于事，他叹了口气，取下腰带上的Signal Bike，在众人面前解除了变身。  
刚对一脸震惊和担忧扑过来的雾子挤出一个笑脸，安抚地捏了捏她的手腕让她别担心，然后充满歉意地看向进哥和库里姆。  
把依然没有醒来的Chase轻轻放在平台上，刚跳上去坐在Chase头边，拿起他的一只手，感受着他的手心渐渐温暖起来的感觉。  
然后他转过头面对大家，说出了自己隐藏的秘密。  
  
在刚的记忆中，两年前的那场决战，我方虽然赢了，却付出巨大的代价。  
Chase死了，而且是为了救刚，挡在了Mach身前，用肉身抗下了黄金Drive全力的攻击。在将他曾经作为一个“人类”活着的证明——机动车驾驶证和他作为“假面骑士”存在的证明——Signal Chaser托付给刚之后，彻底停止了机能。  
刚无法接受这个结果，不是说他有多喜欢Chase—— _我才不会喜欢Roidmude呢！_ ——但他只是后悔，直到最后他都没有来得及让Chase知道，自己早就认同他作为同伴，最重要的同伴。  
于是诗岛刚再一次不辞而别，独自一人回到美国，和哈雷博士一起研究让Chase醒来的方法。他们同时还利用Chase留下的Signal Chaser和Signal Mach研制出新一代的假面骑士系统，强化了速度可达到数十倍音速，而且还有进一步提高的潜力。出于某种心理，刚将这个系统命名为Machaser，并且设计为白色和紫色为主的涂装。  
不久在一次意外中，Machaser的速度突飞猛进地达到极限，并且得到了扭转时间的特殊能力。  
这个能力很危险，但是刚想试一试，他不愿放过任何可能性。于是在经过了数次测试之后，刚成功回到了两年前，做了一件自己最想做的事。那就是救下Chase，顺便帮进哥扫清最后的敌人。  
他的冒险成功了，而且回到两年后的现今时间点，他很欣慰这改变历史的行为没有引起什么严重的蝴蝶效应，世界没有毁灭，也没有被修卡统治，一切如常，除了关于Chase的资料里写着生存。  
刚以为一切都按照计划完成得很顺利，直到他回到家，看到穿着女仆装的Chase……  
……  
……  
……  
掌心握着的那只手轻轻地动了一下，刚低下头，发现Chase不知何时已经睁开了眼，面上的表情平静如常，但是嘴角扯出了一个微笑。  
“刚，我早就猜到……果然是你。你救了我两次，对吗？”Chase开口，他的嗓音低沉沙哑，但在刚听来那不再是无机质的机械声，而更像是世界上最美好的乐曲。  
“不，是你救了我两次。”  
Chase没有反驳刚的话，他只是抬起一只手，将手指插入刚那乱糟糟的头发中，然后微微用力把他的脸拉向自己。  
这一次刚没有像以前几次那样推开Chase，相反，他顺着力的方向凑了过去，主动吻在Chase的唇上。  
什么假同居假结婚离婚协议之类的都滚蛋去吧！管他是Roidmude也好机器人也好曾经的敌人也好，一切都无关紧要了。  
现在的刚只知道，自己已经无法承受再一次失去Chase。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 既然TV结局Chase死亡已成事实，就用我的方法来给他们创造happy ending。
> 
> 关于Machaser穿越时间回到过去的能力：刚在一次奇遇中碰到一个来自异世界的少年，他想办法帮少年回到了一个名为“Earth 16”的平行世界，作为感谢，少年告诉了他神速力的秘密。（论如何用一篇同人HE两部作品）  
> 标题亦是捏他DC的闪点悖论。


End file.
